In Other Words
by threerainydays
Summary: "O fairest princess," he bows deeply, and she giggles at the exaggerated gesture. "Wouldst thou honor thy humble servant with a dance?" "She will," Elise says, placing her hand in his. Elise/Odin.
1. Wishing to Meet You

_I've started shipping them and can't stop. Odin is undoubtedly one of my favorite characters because of all his quirky theatrics, and Elise is just the most adorable little sister imaginable. For the longest time I've wanted to try my hand at writing Owain, but it just never felt right – until now. He and Elise just work, and when they're together I feel like I can do Owain the justice he deserves._

 _It did not escape my notice that the North American localization aged up a lot of characters who clearly look underage, Elise included. I understand their reasons for it, especially given the way the children were written into the story this time around, but for the purposes of my story I've decided to deviate from that. I think Elise's youthful innocence is a critical part of her personality, and I'm pretty sure she was designed to be 13 or so in the Japanese version, so I've made a compromise between the two ages to make her 15 in this story._

 _I've been working on this for several months now, even before I got my hands on Fates, and I'm glad to finally be kicking things off after laying the groundwork._

* * *

 **In Other Words**

 **Chapter 1 – Wishing to Meet You**

She rushes down the hall, barely stopping to knock before swinging the door to her sister's room wide open. "Big Sister Kamui, will you tie my hair for me?"

Kamui is seated in front of the mirror, securing her hair bow in place. She turns towards the door and can't help but giggle upon seeing Elise. Her cheeks are flushed in a way that is absolutely adorable, a wide smile spread across her face.

"Of course! Have a seat," Kamui says, indicating the cushioned chair beside her.

Elise hurries forward and plops herself down, laying her brush and hair clips in her lap. Kamui places the finishing touches on her own hair before turning to her younger sister.

"Alright, what would you like? The usual pigtails?"

"Mm, no, I want something different. After all, it's a special occasion tonight!" Elise sighs dreamily. "I love when we get to attend parties. And now that you're here, everything's perfect."

"Something different, hm?" Kamui runs the brush through Elise's golden hair, pulling it back towards herself. "I think I can handle that. I'll make it a surprise, so no peeking, okay?"

"Yeah! Listen, there's so much I have to tell you. It's been way too long since the last time we came to visit you here. Hey, do you think I've gotten taller?"

Kamui listens attentively as Elise fills her in on everything she's missed. It's no secret that the war effort has increased significantly in the past few weeks alone, and Elise recounts all the subtle changes happening at Castle Krakenburg.

"Is Father still sending out soldiers to bring back prisoners?" Kamui asks carefully.

Elise's smile fades. "Yeah," she says. "That hasn't changed. I've hardly seen him outside of the times when he summons us to speak with him. And you know how that goes."

The war with Hoshido has been going on for as long as she can remember. Yet even after all this time Elise can't help but wonder why. Is it really so impossible for their countries to be at peace?

Her siblings try to shield her from the worst of it, but she's seen the worried looks they exchange after a meeting with their father, has seen the tense frowns on the faces of the scouts sent on secret missions to the Hoshido border. The day is fast approaching when the battles will be waged out in the open, and she's been preparing herself for when she too will take up her staff to fight alongside those she loves.

But for now she dreams easily at night and wakes to breakfast surrounded by her siblings and happy days that she wishes would never end. Elise doesn't understand all of it, but she knows enough to think about what might happen if there comes a day when the five of them are split apart. It's the last thing she wants, and yet she's old enough to know that things can't stay this way forever.

"Elise?" Kamui's voice breaks into her thoughts. "Hey, you okay?"

"Ah, yes!" She says. "I was just thinking."

"Sorry it took so long," Kamui says. "But take a look!"

She turns around to see herself in the mirror. Her usual pigtails are replaced by one large bun that settles snugly atop her head. A bow is wrapped around it, the tails curling underneath in a way that is charmingly youthful yet appropriate for the evening's event. "Ooh, it's so nice! Thanks, Big Sister Kamui!"

Her older sister smiles. "I thought you'd like it. Come on, we should hurry up before they eat all the food without us!"

Elise hops off the chair and takes Kamui's hand. "Let's go!"

The two make their way down the hallways and around corridors until they descend the stairs to the main ballroom where the guests are already mingling by the appetizers. Elise scans the room and sees Xander busy greeting people, something she's eager to avoid being forced to do. She leaves him for now, and quickly spots Camilla and Leo standing off to the side.

She bounds over to her siblings and tackles Leo with a hug. "Hiya Leo!"

"Elise!" He exclaims. "Geez, stop jumping on me when there are people around."

"Worried about your reputation?" Camilla says. Their oldest sister already has a glass of champagne in her hand, and she swirls it deftly before taking a sip. "Please, Father's diplomats can hardly be bothered to care what his children are up to."

"Mm," Leo grunts his agreement and grudgingly returns Elise's hug. "I'm surprised he even bothered to organize a banquet in the first place, given how distant he's been recently. Although I am glad we can finally see you outside of the Northern Fortress, Sister."

"Maybe he wanted to show off our darling Kamui," she says, pulling her sister closer to her side. "My dear, how can Father possibly keep you locked away from me? Surely he must know that the best place for you is with the rest of us."

"Since when has anything Father does ever made any sense?" Leo says. "Sister, I wonder if Kamui can breathe with you crushing her to your chest like that."

"Big Sister Camilla, maybe just a little lighter?" Kamui manages to say.

"Nonsense," she says, smothering her even more. "Clearly you've been deprived of growing up with your loving big sister and I need to make up for all the time you've missed outside of my arms."

Kamui seems to resign herself to Camilla's affections, and returns the hug. Leo mutters something about overprotective sisters and heads for the buffet tables, with Elise giggling behind him.

His two retainers are already there, chatting idly amongst themselves. Elise skips ahead of Leo to meet them, ignoring his exasperated groan.

She curtsies politely, a bright smile on her face. "Good evening, Niles." Turning to the other man, she smiles shyly. "Hi, Odin."

"Lady Elise." Niles bows humbly, but glances at Odin in annoyance. "It's clear who the princess prefers. I don't care much for being the third wheel so if you'll excuse me."

"Aw, I didn't mean it like that," she calls after him. Niles just waves in response, and drags Leo away despite the latter's protests.

Odin shrugs like this is normal, and knowing the three of them it probably is. Elise suddenly feels nervous now that it's just the two of them, but what Odin does next makes all her worries melt away.

"O fairest princess," he bows deeply, and she giggles at the exaggerated gesture. He grins, clearly appreciating her response and she covers her mouth to stifle her laughter. "Wouldst thou honor thy humble servant with a dance?"

"She will," Elise says, placing her hand in his.

He straightens up, the grin on his face looking even wider, if possible. Odin doesn't miss the slight glare Leo sends his way, and just salutes him cheekily in response. Leo rolls his eyes, but cracks a small smile when he sees the obvious excitement on his younger sister's face.

Odin leads the two of them to the center of the ballroom where several other people have already started dancing. He respectably sets his hands at her waist, and Elise shyly places hers on his shoulders. She's a little too short to loop them around his neck the way she wants to, but there'll be time for that later once she's grown up a little more.

He leads her left and right, throwing in a few dramatic spins and dips, much to her enjoyment. She laughs in delight as he helps her twirl outward before bringing her back in to sway back and forth.

"Does the princess find her escort satisfactory?"

"What?"

"Are you having fun?" He says in a surprisingly ordinary manner.

"So you can speak like a normal person!" She exclaims.

"Well, yeah," he replies a little sheepishly. "Can't talk like that all the time. That, and the people at the market were getting fed up and refused to sell me stuff unless I stopped doing it all the time."

"So then what's with all the fancy speaking? Don't you get tired of it sometimes?"

"A hero is never idle," Odin says, puffing his chest up proudly like he's said that line a thousand times before. "And a true hero ought to speak like one too, don't you think? It's part and parcel of building an image."

"So you do it cause you think it's cool?"

"Isn't it?" He says. "I mean, I think so. But if her highness prefers, I shall stop."

"Well, maybe not all the time," she says and glances down at her shoes shyly. "But sometimes is alright. I think it's very heroic."

"See Laslow?" Odin shouts from halfway across the ballroom. "Someone gets it!"

Laslow, who was in the middle of chatting up the ladies, looks up to see Odin waving enthusiastically at him and shouting some nonsense about lordly speechifying. Turning back to his own conversation, he mutters, "I don't know him."

Elise just giggles. "You're so funny, Odin. I really like spending time with you."

"I like spending time with you too," he says sincerely. "Even if Lord Leo doesn't always like it."

"Oh, who cares about him?" She says with a pout. "He can mind his own business. Just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean everyone has to coddle me all the time."

"On the contrary, I think you're lucky to have siblings who care about you so much," he says, a wistful smile on his face. "Makes me wonder what it's like."

"You're an only child?" She asks in surprise. Somehow she'd always imagined him with brothers and sisters. He could be the oldest, a valiant protector of his younger siblings. Or maybe he was the middle child, the odd one of the bunch. Or maybe he was the youngest, energetic and adventurous like her. Any one of those scenarios seemed to fit him just fine. But being the only one sounded so… lonely.

"Indeed I am," he nods. "But I don't mind so much. When I was growing up I used to play with a lot of other kids my age and we got to be really close. We stayed together for a long time, up until…"

"Until?" She prompts, leaning just a bit closer. "Come on, don't keep me waiting!"

"Er, nothing," he says, avoiding her eyes. "We're still close, it's just that I haven't seen some of them in a while."

"Well, why don't you go visit them?" She says like it's the simplest solution in the world. "I'm sure they'd be happy to see you!"

Odin averts her gaze and says very softly, "Because I can't."

"You can't?" She repeats, not understanding. "Why not?"

He struggles to find the words, which seem to elude him for once. They usually tumble from him faster than most people can afford to process, and so she knows from his current silence that this is a difficult thing for him to talk about.

So she waits. They continue to dance all the while, the world turning slowly around them.

He finds his voice again, but the words are strained. "See they're… not from here. And I don't know if I can get to where they're at anymore."

A horrible thought dawns on Elise, and she asks uncertainly, "Are they, um, dead?"

"They're not dead," he responds quickly. "At least, I hope not. After all we'd been through, I doubt anything could kill them at this point."

"So they were like you, then?" She says, imaging Odin's friends as brave warriors wielding swords and tomes against a faceless threat. "People who fight to protect each other?"

"Yeah," he says, a proud look on his face. "To me, they were heroes."

Elise doesn't say anything for a while even though she has so many things she wants to ask him. She's known that Odin isn't from Nohr ever since she overheard the palace servants gossiping a while back, but the way he talked about his friends made it sound like he was from another world entirely.

But that's silly, she reasons. Maybe they just live really far away, or maybe they live in Hoshido. That would definitely explain why he can't visit them anymore.

"Um, you know!"

He looks at her and she bites her lip out of hesitation. "What troubles you, sweet princess?"

"Elise," she blurts out. "I like when you call me Elise."

"As you wish, Elise," he says. She decides she likes the way he says her name, with a certain air of reverence and respect and nobility that only he could pull off.

"I know you must miss them," she says. "And I know if I couldn't see my family anymore I'd feel the same way. But I… I don't want you to be sad."

"Then I shall endeavor to always have a smile on my face!" He all but shouts. "To never let the lady suffer to see me frown!"

"No, actually, just the opposite," she interrupts him before he can make any more over-the-top exclamations. "I want to help you, not burden you more! And if you're feeling sad then I want you to share it with me. So that you won't feel so alone."

She watches his expression change to one of surprise. Then it softens into something gentler that she can't quite put a name to. Her cheeks feel warm under his gaze, and she drinks in the tender look in his eyes, wondering what he's thinking to make him look at her that way.

He lifts her left hand from his shoulder and brings it up to place a soft kiss to her fingers. She gasps and watches transfixed at the way his eyes close for just a moment as his lips brush her bare skin.

This isn't the first time she's had her hand kissed by someone. As a princess, she's been greeted by both friends and strangers alike with bows, curtsies, handshakes, and yes, sometimes chaste kisses to her knuckles. It is a formality, just a simple hello. Odin is every bit the perfect gentleman as he kisses her hand, and yet the gesture feels somehow more intimate than she ever thought it to be.

"Lady Elise," he murmurs into her hand, his breath sending goosebumps up her arms in a way that is far from unpleasant. "Would that I could communicate just how much those words mean to me."

He pulls back to his former position. He's still holding her hand, and she wishes he'd never let go. His eyes shine a little as he meets her gaze once more and she wonders if he was moved to tears. Was what she said really so special?

"Thank you," he says. "Your kindness is surely wasted on this lone hero, yet I long to selfishly accept your sweet companionship. Although I am not your retainer, please think of me as such and call me whenever you wish."

Elise feels something stir inside her. His promises are grand and could be perceived as exaggerated flattery coming from anyone else, but when it's Odin saying those words to her, she can't help but believe him.

Feeling bold, Elise wraps her arms around him and lays her head against his chest. She can feel his heart beating steadily against her ear, and she sighs in contentment.

"E-elise!" He exclaims. "Um, I don't –"

"You're warm," she murmurs. Half-glancing up at him, she says, "Well? Aren't you going to hug me back?"

He doesn't move at first. Then he sighs a little, a slight chuckle escaping him and she can tell he's given in. "If milady insists so strongly, then who am I to decline?"

"She does," she says, a smile on her face.

He envelops her in his warmth and she closes her eyes. So safe. It feels just like when Big Sister Camilla hugs her to her chest, but a little different too.

"The night grows late," he says softly. "Does sleep beckon you into her warm embrace?"

"I prefer your warm embrace," she mumbles, but already she can feel her eyes getting heavier. A small yawn escapes her, and she belatedly tries to shake the sleepiness from her eyes, but he's already seen.

"Allow me to escort milady back to her siblings," she hears him say.

"No," she says, and clings to his arm. "I don't want to leave you yet."

She looks up at him just in time to see his smile, so full of kindness. "I promise to come see milady again," he says.

"Elise," she reminds him.

"Elise," he repeats, just the way she likes. "Destiny can only part us for so long. I vow to return to your side at dawn's first light on the morrow, if you so wish it."

His voice is soothing, and she can easily picture herself dozing off with him narrating stories at her bedside. It's a pleasant image, and she knows he'd do it without hesitation if she asked. But that's a thought for another day, she thinks as another yawn escapes her.

"It's a promise then," she says before he guides her away from the dance floor.

The rest of the evening passes by in a blur. Camilla fusses over her but she doesn't mind so much. She allows herself to be led away from the party back to her room, where her hair is taken down for her, her clothes changed, and her face washed.

Safely tucked in to bed, she can't help the smile on her face as she replays the events of the evening over and over in her mind. And as she falls asleep, her memories transition to dreams of her and Odin, dancing away into a night sky full of stars that shine brighter than usual.

* * *

 _Next chapter – Odin injures his spell hand, Elise tries to help, and theatrics galore._


	2. To Heal the Heart

_To everyone who read the first chapter, thank you so much! I was blown away by the positive reactions this story received, and it really hyped me up to write._

* * *

 **In Other Words**

 **Chapter 2 – To Heal the Heart**

It wasn't a surprise when Kamui returned to the Northern Fortress a few days after the banquet, but Elise was still sad to see her sister go. The whole thing was so unfair, but of course she couldn't say anything to Father about it.

Xander and Camilla say that he wasn't always like this. Rumor has it he used to be cheerful and happy. She'd also heard that he used to… smile. Elise tries to imagine it, but the words Father and smiling just don't seem to fit together in the same sentence. The thought is so foreign, and she wonders just what changed him into the cold, unfeeling person who she's never received any affection from, much less a smile.

Elise knows it was really Xander and Camilla who raised her, way more than Father anyway. She rarely saw him growing up, even less than she does now, and so it was her siblings who she spent all her waking hours with. It was her siblings who played with her, laughed with her, loved her. Father was there, but that was all.

She wanders past the training grounds to the place where the practice weapons and healing staves are stored. Elise seats herself on one of the wooden chairs by the back wall and lets out a long sigh, chin resting against her palm.

The loneliness of separating from her sister never goes away no matter how many times they have to part. It seemed to hurt even more this time because now Elise knew just how much warmer the castle felt with her sister there beside her. And now she was gone again.

Elise swings her feet absently from atop the chair, wishing for something exciting to happen.

As if on cue, the door burst open to reveal a very winded Odin, puffing and panting with his hand still gripping the door handle.

"Odin!" Her face lights up when she sees him, and she quickly hops off the chair and skips forward to talk to him.

He's a little too out of breath to bow properly, but he grins and manages a wave. "Good afternoon, Lady Elise. I trust you're doing well?"

"Mhm!" She says with a nod. "And yourself? You look like you just ran a marathon."

"Er, something like that," he says. There's a slight smile on his lips that makes it feel like he's sharing a secret with her. Elise likes that, and offers one of her own.

"So, what are you up to?" She asks, swaying idly.

"It's a funny story," he says, a sheepish look on his face. "Truth be told, I need some help. I was practicing a spell that ended up backfiring, and now, well… anyway, could you show me where the healing supplies are?"

"You're hurt? Where?" She scans him up and down, and zeroes in on the hand he's attempting to hide behind his back. Pointing a finger at it, she shouts, "Aha! That's it, isn't it?!"

"Ah, um, it's probably better if you don't see it," he says, jumping back to avoid her attempts to grab at his hand. "It's not pretty to look at and I'd rather you didn't –"

"Aw, come on, it's okay – if you'd just let me – hold still!"

She's quick, but he's quicker, not to mention taller, and he manages to dodge her as she chases him around the room. "Er, milady, please stop – nothing to see here – I'm fine, really!"

She stops just as abruptly as she started and instead begins rummaging through one of the supply closets. Pulling out a staff she says, "I can handle it. I may not look it, but I know a thing or two about healing magic."

In a softer voice she says, "Let me help you, Odin. Please?"

He sits down on one of the chairs and smiles in a resigned sort of way. "Alright, alright. I know when I've lost."

She puffs out her chest in a self-satisfied sort of way now that he's cooperating. "That's right. You're looking at the best healer-in-training right here! Now let's see…"

He holds out his arm for her. She grimaces a little but doesn't turn away. He puts his good hand on her shoulder in an apologetic way. "Fear not, sweet Elise, for the pain is far less than it would appear."

She has a hard time understanding exactly what it is she's seeing. The skin is unbroken, and there's a lack of any cuts, bruises, or open gashes. But what is there seems almost more unnerving precisely because she isn't sure how bad it is.

The imprint of a magical seal glows faintly just above his wrist. His entire hand pulses faintly with a dark purplish aura that she's seen before. "Dark magic?" She asks. "The color…"

His hand twitches as he puts on an expression that she can only describe as intense determination. "My spell hand has been blessed with an otherworldly power, a darkness that whispers from beyond the void! It hums with magic, aching to curse all who seek to challenge the mighty Odin Dark!"

Elise turns his hand over to inspect the other side. "So, yes?"

He nods once. "Yeah."

She turns it back over, palm up. "Does it hurt?"

He raises his arm up, his good hand clutched over his heart. "The pain is minimal, and more than a fair trade for the epic power I have received!"

She blinks questioningly.

He brings his hand back down and shrugs a little. "But yeah, it hurts. Guess I took the whole dark aura thing a little too far this time, huh?"

She nods to show she's listening, keeping her eyes trained on his hand. "This is… different. I'll be honest, I'm not sure I know how to go about doing this. I've treated magical injuries before, but never any caused by dark magic." She frowns a little. "I learned that knowing the cause is important, because that tells you how to channel the healing spell to get to the heart of the problem. But this, well… I don't want to make it worse by messing up."

"Hmm," he says, using his good hand to stroke his chin thoughtfully. "I trust you, Elise. Death shall not claim me so easily, yet even if I succumb to the eternal sleep, I shall depart knowing your noble efforts were born of good intentions."

"Odin!" She says, but he winks at her and she can't help but giggle. "Alright, I'll do my best. But please, promise to tell me the second it starts hurting, okay?"

He bows, or at least does the best he can from a sitting position. "You got it."

His hand is already warm as she takes it, touching the tip of the staff to his wrist. He winces a little, and she murmurs an apology. She concentrates on the staff until a soft light appears around his hand. Slowly, they watch the seal fade from his wrist along with the purple aura.

"Ahh…" Odin sighs in relief. "I feel the darkness receding, drifting away like a bad dream. Though its powers were great, yours were far greater. I owe you my life."

"Don't mention it," she says with a blush. "I'm just glad I could help."

"I am curious about one thing though," he says as he wiggles his fingers. "Why did you touch your staff to me? In all the healing sessions I've seen, never have I observed methods such as yours."

She hums thoughtfully. "It's true most healers don't do that, but I've found that physical contact helps make the magic connection stronger. Usually it's not recommended, especially if the injury is more serious because it might hurt the patient more. But in strange cases like dark magic it gives me a better idea of how to treat it."

He nods appreciatively. "Wow, that's pretty cool… I'm impressed by how much you know."

She rubs her arm self-consciously and smiles. "I do the best I can. If anything, I'm impressed by how much _you_ know about healing when you're a mage."

He looked a little embarrassed as he shrugged his shoulders. "My mother was a healer, so I picked up a bit from her."

Elise's eyes light up with interest. "Really? What was she like?"

He rubs the back of his neck. "Well, to tell you the truth, she was… actually a lot like you, Elise."

She blinks. "Really? Like me?"

"As it so happens, she too was a princess. The youngest, just like you, bright and cheerful with blonde hair tied in two pigtails."

"Wow," she breathes. "A princess too… wait a minute!"

She jumps up suddenly, pointing an accusatory finger at him. "That means you're a prince!"

He looks surprised, like he'd never considered it before. "Hm. I suppose by that reasoning, yeah, I guess I am."

She pushes against his shoulder, a pout on her face. "Odin! Why didn't you tell me?"

"The topic never came up? Now you know?" He says, grinning apologetically. "Surprise?"

She laughs at his goofy grin. "So why are you here, serving my brother of all people?"

He shrugged. "It's a long story, one best saved for another time. But rest assured, I am content to remain here in your company for as long as Lord Leo requires my services. Or at least until he fires me. Which could happen tomorrow if he finds out I accidentally broke that tome he was saving. Er, keep that between us would you?"

Elise giggles. "Your secret's safe with me. You're pretty mysterious, Odin. But I like that about you, too."

"Heroes are best when they have a bit of a dark past behind them," he says, posing with one hand in front of his face. It appropriately casts a shadow over him, and he closes his eyes dramatically.

"You really take this hero-ing stuff seriously, don't you?" She says, safely putting the staff back with the others.

"I couldn't just think this stuff up overnight if that's what you're suggesting," he says. "A hero's story begins at birth but ends not at death, for legends live on beyond the grave so long as there are those who continue to tell their tale. And I aim to be such a hero, naturally."

"I think you're well on your way," she says sincerely. An idea strikes her, one so perfect she can't believe she didn't think of it before. She clasps her hands behind her back, rocking back and forth on her heels. "And heroes are duty bound to help those in need, right?"

"But of course! Does milady have a task for me?" He says, an eager grin on his face. "A job which must be done? Worry not, for I shall not sleep until your fears are put to rest. I would boldly scale mountains if necessary to ensure your dreams are peaceful ones!"

She laughs because of how utterly serious he is. "Well, there is one thing," she says.

He grins and rubs his hands together in anticipation. "Excellent. Now this task you have in mind, does it involve… danger?"

"Er, probably not," she says honestly. "At least, I hope not."

"Alas," he says, eyes downcast as he looks to the side. "It seems I shall have to prove my superior servitude next time. But let it be known that Odin Dark never refuses a mission, no matter how small!"

She runs her fingers through one of her pigtails bashfully. "I was wondering if you'd show me how to do a spell? I want to be able to do more besides just healing, and Leo always says he's too busy…"

"So it shall be done!" He shouts, instantly reviving. He extends his hand to her, a determined look on his face. "I'll have you casting spells like a pro in no time! Allow me to pave the way for you, Elise. A world of magic awaits us!"

She takes his hand without hesitation, laughing brightly. They walk to the training grounds, Odin entertaining her all the while with heroic stories about cursed tomes and magic duels to the death. She sneaks a glance at him beside her, laughing at the way he really gets into it, using large sweeping hand motions and rapidly changing facial expressions.

For the first time since Kamui left the castle, Elise smiles freely without holding back.

* * *

 _Next chapter – A story beneath the stars._

 _I always love to hear from readers, so please let me know your thoughts in the comments!_


	3. As All Stars Fall

_A beautiful soul drew a comic for the dancing scene from chapter 1 and I basically died from gratitude it's so amazingly good. Here's the links for everyone to enjoy, thank you so much! (Fanfiction doesn't allow links for some reason, the site is i. imgur and the following) [1]_ _/YFQIZKO. png [2]_ _/GDPlKJ4. png_

* * *

 **In Other Words**

 **Chapter 3 – As All Stars Fall**

Elise rolls over for the hundredth time that night, trying unsuccessfully to get comfortable enough to fall asleep. She lets out a frustrated sigh, shoving her hair out of her face as she turns the other way. She settles onto her back and blinks up at the ceiling, limbs spread out in all directions.

The covers are much too warm for her liking after all that rolling around, and she wastes no time in pushing them off. Sitting up, she swings her feet off the edge of the bed and hops down onto the plush carpet where her fluffy slippers are waiting.

She smooths her hair away from her face again, moving it to one side to keep it safely out of the way. The moonlight streams in through her balcony curtains, catching her eye with the way it casts a faint glow across the room. Elise walks the short distance to the double doors and swiftly opens them outwards.

Breathing in the cool fresh air, she sighs against the railing and looks out into the distance where the lights of nearby towns sparkle softly against the night sky. The world looks so wide from her window, and she wonders if she'll ever get to see it all up close someday.

Her smile fades. And yet, until the war is resolved, that dream will remain just that – a dream. She's hardly had the chance to leave the castle, not unlike her sister who has lived out most of her days at the Northern Fortress. It seems like everything depends on this one stupid war, one she wishes would just end already.

And yet she knows it's not that easy. Not anymore. Turning away from the brightness of a world that feels all too far away, Elise looks toward the courtyard, which is unsurprisingly empty at this hour.

…Or is it? She squints to make out the shape of someone walking across the grounds. Someone who looks awfully familiar.

"Odin!" She calls out excitedly. "Hey!"

She waves and the figure stops. He notices her and waves back with both arms.

Knowing that he's seen her, she quickly runs back into her room and out towards the courtyard doors to find him. There's no way she can sleep now.

He's waiting for her at the steps just outside the doors, and she excitedly runs out to meet him. "Hi," she says a little breathlessly.

"Good evening, fair princess," he says with his usual dramatic bow. "To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing your smiling face at this hour?"

She waves her hand vaguely. "Oh, well, you know."

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah."

"Me neither," he says and she grins. "I thought a walk would be nice. And with the moon and stars to greet me, well, how could I resist?"

"Do you like the moon, Odin?" Elise asks, staring up at it herself. She likes the crescent moon best, but still appreciates the waning stage it's in now. The sky is fairly cloudless that night, allowing it to shine freely.

He stares up at the sky too. "I do," he says. "Many times has its warm light guided me, in moments when victory seemed but a distant vision on the horizon."

"It's soothing," she says softly. "Like you."

"That this humble servant can provide comfort to milady is more than enough to ease my mind," he says, easily slipping back into his theatrics. She giggles as he continues, "Allow me to offer her highness a seat upon these finest of fine stone steps. Though cold to the touch, I guarantee you'd be hard-pressed to find any more comfortable than these."

She sits down and makes herself comfortable, smoothing her nightdress beneath her legs. She looks up at him and gestures grandly to the spot beside her. "And for you, Sir Odin."

He settles beside her, and she promptly sidles closer to lean against his arm, which he graciously offers to her. Gazing up at the night sky, he asks, "Do you find peace in the stars?"

"Mhm," she says. "They're so pretty, especially on clear nights."

"Twinkling lights, tiny beacons of hope for a brighter future," he murmurs the words like they're a spell, and maybe they are for all she knows. "A girl I used to know enjoyed looking at the stars too. I wonder, are the stars we can see from here the same as the ones she used to see back home?" He mumbles something she doesn't quite catch, maybe a name.

Again, the mention of a place far away, somewhere she can't even begin to imagine. The world widens ever further beyond her reach, but Elise has never been one to let something like that stop her from believing. "I'd like to think so," she replies. "No matter where you go, the sky is always there. Why not the stars, too?"

"I like your thinking," he says, and she puffs up proudly.

"Do you think you'll see her again?" She asks.

He doesn't answer immediately. His expression is unreadable as he looks at the stars. "I don't know."

It's not the optimistic response she was expecting, and she places her hand comfortingly on his shoulder. "Do you think you'll go home someday?"

"It's… complicated," he says, gesturing helplessly. "Forgive me. I do not wish to burden you with my troubles."

"Not at all," she says immediately. "I told you to rely on me and I meant it. I don't know if I'm much help, but –"

"You are," he insists. "Just knowing that someone cares – that _you_ care, Elise, is all that matters to me."

Her cheeks feel warm all of a sudden, and she self-consciously runs her hands through her long hair. "Ah, well, I'm glad."

"It appears my past is harder to forget than I thought," he said. It sounded more like he was talking to himself than anything else, but Elise wanted to know more and so she listened quietly as he continued. "All the same, I cannot forget my future either. But perhaps it's better to move on, if such memories are only bittersweet reminders of days gone by."

His future? It doesn't sound like his usual theatrics, so what could he mean? Elise doesn't understand, wondering just what kind of life Odin lived before they met.

He touches his arm and rubs it absentmindedly, almost as if he's searching for something. "Can I forget?" He looks so lost as he mumbles those words. "Or is this a pain I must carry with me?"

Elise's heart goes out to him, and she places her hand over his in comfort. He manages a smile. "Forgive me, I was lost in thought."

She shakes her head automatically. "Don't worry about it. If it's not something you want to talk about, I understand."

"You're too nice to me," he says, a slight blush on his cheeks. "I often wonder what good deed I did, in this life or a previous one, to deserve such compassion."

"You don't have to do anything," she says. "Just be Odin. That's all I want."

"Just be Odin, huh?" He murmurs softly. "For you, Elise, I would journey past the stars and back if it would keep a smile on your face."

"Aw, stop," she says, her cheeks turning pink. "Listen, I know I might not understand but… just know I'm here if you need a friend."

He nods. "Thank you. I mean it. Although I may be destined to wander the darkness, your kindness is all I need to remind me to seek the path of righteousness."

"The path of righteousness," she repeats softly. Is there any such path to end the war? Elise knows that as a princess she is duty-bound to serve Nohr, but what if that's not the right choice? _Is_ there a right choice?

"Hey," she says. "Have you ever been to Hoshido?"

He shakes his head. "No. Have you?"

"Never. I guess that's not surprising though, is it? They probably wouldn't be very happy to see a princess of Nohr there. But see, it's strange," she says as she rubs the back of her hands to keep warm. "I've realized I don't know much at all about Hoshido. So why are we fighting?"

Odin doesn't respond right away. They sit in silence for a while, until he lets out a quiet sigh. "Before I came here," he starts. "I was involved in a great war. I won't burden you with the details, but know that it was far worse than anything you could ever imagine. A disaster so terrible I would not wish it upon my worst enemies."

She hardly dares to breathe, wondering for the thousandth time just who Odin is. "That bad?" She whispers.

"Yeah," he nods. "Truly, the end was nigh. The best we could hope for was that when death claimed us it would be short and swift. Yet the pain of losing those I loved hurt far worse than any blade in my back ever could. Knowing that I could have saved them, had I not been so powerless at the time. That they would sacrifice themselves for me, I…"

His eyes are downcast, his fingers tightly gripping the edge of the steps. It takes a different sort of strength, she realizes, to admit to a past she knows he'd much rather forget. Different than fighting one's enemies, yet this is also a foe he has to overcome.

He turns slightly and manages a smile. "I hope you never have to experience that, Elise."

She rests her hand against his shoulder, placing her hand over his. "Thank you for telling me, Odin. And… I'm sorry."

He shakes his head automatically. "There's nothing to apologize for. But thank you, all the same."

"I want to help fix things here," she says. "Between Nohr and Hoshido. But I just don't know how. I'm not like Xander or Camilla. No one… no one really _needs_ me here."

It hurt to say it out loud. To admit how useless she felt compared to her siblings. To acknowledge how far ahead they are, how far ahead they've always been and always will be.

Odin squeezes her hand lightly. "Do not give in to despair, young Elise," he murmurs. "Believe me when I say that your existence is every bit as important as your siblings."

She looks up at him, wanting desperately to believe him. "Why?" She whispers.

He smiles, and there is a bittersweet quality to it that makes her heart ache. "Because you give people hope."

"Really?" She says, looking at him with wonder in her eyes. "But I don't do anything…"

"You do," he insists. She likes the way he looks at her, like she's someone special. "Just be Elise."

She can't help but smile hearing her own words. "For you, Odin, I think I can handle that."

Her chest feels warm despite the cold outside, and a yawn escapes her as she snuggles closer to him. Her eyes close automatically as she says, "Will you keep talking to me? Anything is fine, I just… like hearing you speak."

"Certainly, Elise," he says, using his free hand to remove his cape and place it around her shoulders.

He continues to talk, and she sighs because of how soothing it is. This time she does let herself fall asleep to the sound of his voice, his words melting into dreams of grandeur that transcend even time. The last thing Elise remembers before drifting off is the feeling of being carried back inside and a gentle kiss placed on her forehead.

* * *

 _Next chapter – Odin has a dramatic showdown with the lord of evil and Elise adopts a heroic moniker._

 _If you have any suggestions for things you'd like to see in future chapters please feel free to drop a review. A word of warning – there is absolutely no guarantee that I'll write your idea and this is not a free request sort of deal so if you're expecting results please don't send me anything. My hope is that this will help get the gears turning as I continue to write, so if you're feeling generous help a fellow writer out!_


	4. Dawn of a Hero

_To everyone who left such wonderful reviews, thank you all so, so much. I can't even begin to describe how happy I am to be hearing from like-minded Elise/Odin shippers because these two definitely need more love._

* * *

 **In Other Words**

 **Chapter 4 – Dawn of a Hero**

"Opponents rush forth from all angles, their weapons drawn and raised against a lone hero, Odin Dark! My magic strikes them faster than lightning, their bodies crumpling to the floor. There's no time to waste, for the path ahead stretches long before me, and with leaping bounds I scale the ten-thousand stairs to the boss' lair. I burst through the doors into the last room where he awaits – the evil mage.

"I'm impressed you made it this far, he says. But I'm afraid your quest ends here. All who have sought to challenge me have fallen at my feet.

"Then it's about time for your mad reign to end! For none can best O-ahh!"

Odin stumbles backwards and almost trips over himself as soon as he spots Elise. She grins sheepishly and waves from a few feet away. "Hi."

"L-lady Elise!" Odin stammers, bowing hurriedly. "Forgive me for not noticing your presence, for I was engaged in combatting the forces of the night."

"Forces of the night?" She repeats. "Sounds cool! Sorry if I interrupted. Leo is looking for you, but if this is a bad time then…"

He nods seriously. "Indeed, I was just about to begin my showdown with the evil army's corrupt leader! Did Lord Leo say what he requires my presence for?"

She shrugs. "He didn't say, but it's probably not urgent."

"Then for the moment Lord Leo may have to wait, at least until my hero's blood has put an end to this fiend!"

Elise blinks. "Wow, sounds serious. Can I watch?"

"Er, watch?"

"Yeah. It looks like fun. Or would I be bothering you?"

"Not at all!" He cries. "On the contrary, true justice demands an audience! Just stay back – I cannot guarantee my spell hand will be stayed!"

She laughs brightly. "Okay!"

"Now, where was I? Ah, yes – the final showdown. Prepare to die you madman!

"With nary a pause he makes the first strike! A blast of fire rockets across the room, but I dodge with ease. A tome blessed by the words of legend guides my spell hand to victory! It whispers softly, "Go forth young Odin Dark, and smite thine foes!" With a cry I launch myself back into the fray! Radiant DAAAAWN!"

"Whoa!" Elise exclaims, watching with wide eyes as Odin leaps forward, arms extended. He jumps and shouts for a few moments, no doubt imagining the fierce battle he just described.

"Heh, you're better than the other mortals I've faced, he says as the dust settles. I'm impressed that you've managed to survive this long, I say. But can you withstand my special attack? Shadow DRAGOOOON!"

"Odin!"

"Ahh!" For the second time in less than ten minutes, he nearly falls over.

Elise turns around to see Leo, who looks less than pleased. "Hey, Leo. Did you come to watch too?"

He groans in annoyance. "I should have known. I told you to call him, not encourage his antics."

"L-lord Leo!" Odin says, jumping up hastily. "Er, what's up?"

"What's up?" He repeats. "Did you think I wouldn't notice? Jakob might forgive Kamui for anything, but I doubt you'll get the same mercy. If you want to live to see tomorrow I suggest you start cleaning up now."

"Cleaning?" Elise looks at him. "Did something happen?"

Odin laughs nervously as he hastily starts picking up his things. "Let's just say I caused a small disaster in the kitchen an hour ago. I had planned to sneak away – I mean, return later to take care of it, but now seems as good a time as any."

Leo sighs. "Just hurry up, would you? I sent Niles to try and convince Kamui to distract Jakob but I doubt that'll be very effective."

"Was that really a wise decision?" Odin asks as he and Elise follow Leo back inside. "I mean, no offense, but Niles' methods of persuasion aren't exactly the most honorable."

"I don't disagree," Leo mutters. "Which is why we should hurry. The last thing I want to think about is Niles trying to seduce my sister."

Odin shudders. "Gods help Lady Kamui."

"Hey, so um!" Elise pipes up, still following them as they speed walk down the halls. "If it's not too much trouble I can help!"

"Worry not, Lady Elise," Odin responds immediately. "Besting a thousand foes is not my only skill. My cleaning skills were once so legendary that when it came to doing the dishes I was called the Washing Wizard!"

"Wow," Elise says in awe.

"Were you really?" Leo asks drily.

"Er, no," Odin says. "But I will be! There's not a moment to lose, for I dare not face Jakob's wrath alone. Seriously, he's scary."

"Yeah," Elise mutters. "He's only nice to Kamui. Anyway, we better hurry."

The Northern Fortress is different than the castle where Elise and her siblings live. It feels darker, more forbidding, and less like home to her. The corridors are narrow and the walls devoid of any pictures or decorations. It's a gloomy place, and even though Nohr's signature colors are dark to begin with, she wishes they'd brighten the place up a bit (if it was up to her, she'd definitely repaint the walls pink). But the Fortress is where Kamui is, and if it means she can see her sister, Elise is willing to go anywhere.

She can't imagine how Kamui has lived here all her life, nor why Father shut her away in the first place. There are a lot of things she doesn't understand about Father, but Elise learned long ago not to ask questions.

Kamui had welcomed them warmly, but she seemed distressed when Leo gave her the news about Father's latest conquests against Hoshido. Elise doesn't like to think about it, but things are only worsening and Father himself has hinted that Kamui will soon join them in leading their forces into battle.

But she remembers what Odin said about giving people hope, and Elise is determined to do what she can to help. So she smiles and tries to cheer up her sister, because that's what she's best at. And when Kamui laughs and hugs her tightly, Elise knows that somehow, some way, things will be alright.

The three of them arrive at the main kitchen and she immediately understands that Odin wasn't exaggerating when he said he called it a small disaster. Bowls and wooden mixing spoons are scattered around the counter, along with half-full measuring cups and sprinkles of varying colors. Flour coats part of the floor near the sink, the bag half empty and lying on its side.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Odin says.

A bowl tips off the edge of the counter and clatters loudly onto the floor, making everyone wince.

"Yeah, I think you need my help," Elise decides.

Leo just sighs. "This is your problem. Take care of it."

"You would abandon me in my hour of need?" Odin calls after Leo's already retreating figure. "You would leave knowing the dire consequences I face? Harsh!"

Elise rolls up her sleeves and shakes her head. "Forget about him. Let's do our best, Odin!"

He shrugs and follows suit. "Those dishes aren't going to wash themselves. 'Tis a mighty foe before me, yet I cannot let it best me before the battle has even begun!"

Odin immediately launches himself into the fray (not unlike the way she saw him do earlier), attacking the dishes with no small amount of enthusiasm. Elise sets to work carrying the dishes to the sink and wiping down the countertop. Before long the kitchen looks a lot better, and Jakob only yells at Odin a little (something about stacking the bowls from smallest to largest).

On their way out, Elise says, "Jakob's so strict. I thought we did a pretty good job."

He just shrugs. "There are those who live for nitpicking on the little details. I once knew someone who insisted on clearing the path of pebbles every morning."

"Really?" She asks, eyebrows furrowed. "Sounds like a lot of work."

"I agree," he says. "But hey, whatever makes you happy I guess. And speaking of which, it's about time I continued my epic battle! Evil can only be put on hold for so long, after all."

She hums thoughtfully. "Say, I was wondering… what's that name you call yourself? Odin… something?"

"I am Odin Dark!" He shouts, posing with his hand outstretched before him. "You mean that one?"

"Yeah, that one!" She says, pointing excitedly. "I was thinking maybe I could join you. When you're fighting the forces of the night and stuff and stuff."

He gasps dramatically. "Could it be? Art thou the destined partner I've been searching for? Pray tell, what is thy name, o chosen hero?"

Elise pauses, eyes closed. She extends her arm in an imitation of his favorite pose and says, "For every dark there must be light; as the sun rises so shall I. My name is… Elise Dawn!"

Odin's eyes widen and a grin spreads across his face. "Elise Dawn! Indeed, you are the one I've been waiting for! With our powers combined, none can hope to threaten the order of peace we have sworn to protect."

"So you like it?" She asks, jumping up and down. "Is it good?"

"Is it good?" He repeats incredulously. "It's amazing! You're a natural! I must admit, I'm somewhat envious of your innate talent for this stuff. Laslow tries, and he's getting better, but he used to laugh at me for it. But you, Elise… you understand me."

She blushes at his praise. She runs her fingers through her hair to distract herself, a modest smile on her face. "Nah," says. "It's nothing special. I thought it'd be nice to be able to do something together with you. I was thinking of names the entire time we were cleaning, you know."

"Bestowing appellations is a sacred act in and of itself, but choosing one's own name is a task so monumental there can be no room for error. 'Tis no easy feat, I assure you," he says, nodding sagely. "There are many things to consider, but most important of all is whether or not the name embodies all that you are and all that you hope to become. It becomes you, just as you become it."

"Wow," she breathes in awe. "What else, what else?"

He strokes his chin thoughtfully, clearly getting into it. "How does the name sound when spoken out loud? Though it may look beautiful when written, it cannot weigh heavily on the tongue. A good name can be said smoothly with ease. And of course it must be memorable – neither too long nor too short. I've found that anything beyond thirteen words gets to be a tad excessive."

She mimics his gesture and nods in agreement. "I see. It's not easy to do, is it?"

"Perhaps not," he admits. "But the journey to discovering the perfect moniker is one every hero must undertake. Plus it's fun. Such are the things that I myself considered when I –"

He stops suddenly, and clears his throat quickly. "Er, when I chose to be Odin Dark of course!"

It was clear he was about to say something else, but Elise doesn't push the subject. If it weren't for how flustered he looked she wouldn't have been suspicious at all, but now she can't help but think that maybe Odin had yet another name before. A name from that mysterious place he left behind. The one name he's not ready to share just yet.

And she understands. Out of everything she's learned about Odin so far, this is perhaps the thing most important to him.

She smiles and leans a little closer to him. "So you really think my name is good?"

"Elise Dawn," he says reverently. Then he breaks out into a huge grin and rubs his hands together. "So excited! This is gonna be great, I can feel it. I couldn't have chosen a better name myself."

She holds out her hand to him. "Shall we?"

He takes her hand without hesitation. "Lead the way!"

She laughs and runs forward. It doesn't seem to matter where, not with the wind rushing past her and Odin by her side.

From a window on the second story, Leo watches as they enact another one of Odin's infamous battles. Niles leans against the windowpane next to him and follows his gaze.

"Ah, to be young," he murmurs. He glances at Leo and raises an eyebrow. "You worried?"

Leo lets out a long sigh. "Do you have any siblings?"

"None," he answers immediately. "Let me guess – sister complex?"

"Shut up," Leo says. "Never mind. Forget I asked."

Niles just chuckles and looks out the window again. "As you wish. If it makes you feel any better though, she could do worse. There are bad guys in this world."

Leo just looks at him. "When you put it that way, I'm eternally grateful she didn't pick you."

Niles turns his back to the window, resting his head against the glass. He crosses his arms, looking content enough to make Leo's eye twitch. "Lady Elise is a bit too young for my taste," he says. He pauses, then his lips slowly tilt upwards to form a smirk. "Lady Camilla on the other hand…"

"Don't make me hurt you," Leo says, already walking away. "Honestly, sometimes I wonder why I still keep you two around."

Niles follows suit, an impossibly wide grin on his face. "Aw, come on, I was just joking… mostly."

Outside, the two heroes continue to combat the forces of evil until well into the night. And so began the adventures of Odin Dark and Elise Dawn.

* * *

 _Next chapter – ?_

 _In which everyone gives Leo a hard time (sorry not sorry)._

 _So… that ambiguous question mark was not meant to create suspense or imply anything ominous (but if you wanna interpret it that way then yes I intended it 100%). At the moment I'm not sure what's happening next because this is as far as I got in terms of prepared chapter ideas before I started publishing this story. Please be patient as my people (i.e. me) are working hard to write more. At first I had only planned for about four or five chapters but Elise and Odin are just so beautiful together that I want to keep writing about them._


	5. What We Left Behind

_Annnnnd we're back with the latest installment in our story! Thank you for your patience everyone, I assure you the wait was worth it._

* * *

 **In Other Words**

 **Chapter 5 – What We Left Behind**

The days pass by quickly for Elise now that she and Odin have so much to talk about. It feels like they spend so much time together discussing everything from the intricacies of heroes and weapons, to the sacred art of naming. Odin always gets so into it, speaking with animated interest and embellishing his explanations with grand sweeping gestures. She really looks forward to their long talks, and it helps distract her from the ongoing war.

Her smile wavers a little as she secures her usual pigtails into place. Father insisted on sending Kamui out on missions against the Hoshidans lately, and Elise could see how Kamui disliked the tasks she was assigned. Elise wasn't sure of all the details, but she knew her sister couldn't refuse a direct order from Father.

After all these years, Kamui was finally allowed to leave the Northern Fortress, but she wasn't any freer than before with the way Father was monitoring her so closely. There were a lot of things she didn't understand about Father, but it was downright puzzling to Elise why he felt the need to keep watch on Kamui this way when he didn't subject the rest of them to that type of judgment.

It was almost as if he was waiting for her to betray them.

Elise shakes her head to clear away those thoughts. She had promised to keep smiling, even if there wasn't anything else she could do at the moment. With that resolve in mind, she continues preparing for the day, determined to enjoy herself no matter what. She hurries through the halls and down the stairs to the main dining room where Camilla and Leo are currently eating breakfast.

"Hi Leo! Bye Leo!"

Elise rushes past him, barely pausing to grab a bread roll from the table before continuing down the hall to the front doors.

"H-hey!" Leo calls after her. "Where are you going?"

"Out!" Elise replies. "Odin and I are going to the market today."

"What?!" Leo shouts, chair legs scraping against the floor as he stands up.

"Bye!" Elise waves, ignoring the obvious distress on her brother's face.

"Have fun!" Camilla waves back cheerfully.

Leo turns to her. "Is this okay with you?"

"Of course," she says easily. She butters a piece of toast, humming despite Leo's frustrated groan. Pointing her butter knife at him, she adds, "You really do need to lighten up brother dear. You look so tense."

He swats away her hand with a frown. "Do you realize our sister's got a crush on Odin of all people?"

"Do you not trust your own retainer? Odin's a nice boy," Camilla says, clearly having far too much fun teasing him.

"That's not it, he's just… Odin," Leo manages. "And you've seen what he's like. The man names his weapons and special moves for crying out loud."

"Odin's personal hobbies are no concern of mine," she says, flipping her wavy locks behind her. "Besides, I know he takes excellent care of Elise."

"But –"

"Leo, please," Camilla cuts him off. "The poor dear is so lonely without someone to play with, and even you must know how happy she is with him."

Leo lets out a long sigh. "She is a lot happier these days," he admits.

"That's right," she says encouragingly. "I much prefer it when our baby sister is smiling, don't you?

He mumbles something that could pass as agreement. Camilla pats his arm soothingly. "Elise may be old enough to make her own choices now, but I am still her big sister," she says, turning the butter knife between her fingers so that it reflects the light. She inspects the knife casually, as if imagining it as something more lethal. "I won't show mercy to anyone who tries to hurt her, even if he is your retainer."

"I'm not sure that really makes me feel better, but thanks for trying," Leo says.

Outside, Elise skips down the steps to the fountain. She seats herself on the edge, feet swinging just above the ground. Odin wasn't always on time, usually because he got distracted by hero-acting. That was alright with Elise, especially since she enjoyed hearing the elaborate explanations he came up with every time he was late.

Clouds were covering the sun that morning, and Elise wonders idly if she should have brought an umbrella in case of rain. Just as that thought crosses her mind, she sees someone familiar coming down the steps.

"Hey! Laslow!" She calls, waving enthusiastically.

"Lady Elise," Laslow says, bowing politely. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You wouldn't happen to have an umbrella, would you? I think it might rain later," she says.

"Er, an umbrella? I can go ask someone if you'd like," he says.

Elise considers that, then decides against it. Knowing Laslow he'd start flirting with the maids and forget to ask about her umbrella. "No, that's alright."

"Well, if there's anything else I can do for you just let me know. Perhaps I could join you this afternoon for tea –"

"I was wondering if you could tell me more about Odin," she says suddenly. "I don't know why I never thought of it before! The two of you seem really close, so you probably know a lot of stuff about him."

Laslow sighs. "Oh. And here I thought maybe I'd finally get someone to go out to tea with me. Ah, it was a long shot anyway. What do you want to know about Odin for?"

"Well, he's always so nice to me, but it seems like he's got a lot of secrets."

He coughs. "Odin? Secrets? I doubt he could keep a secret for more than five minutes. Although…"

"What? What?" She jumps excitedly. "Tell me!"

"Er, nothing," he says evasively. "Forget I said anything."

"Aww…" she says, disappointment settling into a frown on her face.

"Come on now, smile for me," he says. "Believe me, it's not only my secret to share – "

"Aha!" She jumps back to life, startling poor Laslow. "So it's your secret too, is it?!"

"Ah, um, did I say my secret? You must have misheard," he says, avoiding her eyes.

"Did not!" She grumbles for a few moments, then says, "Fine then. If you won't tell me about your mysterious secrets, can you tell me any stories about Odin?"

He looks thoughtful as he considers her question. "Depends on what you're looking for," he says. "In my opinion the best stories are the ones where he's being ridiculous as usual. There was this one time I found his manual of justice –"

"You swore never to speak of it!" Odin shouts, bursting from the front doors. He points his finger accusingly in Laslow's direction, a deeply distressed look on his face. "We made a pact!"

Laslow shrugs. "I lied."

"Manual of justice?" Elise asks.

Odin practically leaps down the steps in his hurry to get to them. "Lady Elise, please –"

Laslow holds up his hands cheerily. "Now, now, Odin. The lady wants to know and I can hardly deny her the pleasure, now can I?"

"Come on, are you serious –"

"Hey, why don't you come with us, Laslow?" Elise says suddenly.

Odin and Laslow both turn to look at her. "What?"

"We're going to the market today!" She says happily. "If you're not too busy, you should come with! And you can tell me more stories on the way, so long as Odin's okay with it."

"Not a bad idea," Laslow muses. "It's been a while since I've perused the shops, and there's an especially cute waitress at the local inn who I wouldn't mind seeing again."

Odin shrugs in defeat. "If milady insists then the both of us shall go. But keep the embarrassing stories to a minimum, Laslow. I have a reputation to uphold."

Laslow snorts. "A reputation? And here I thought you had no shame given all the hero-ing stunts you pull."

Elise just giggles. "Wait here you two. I'll go let Big Brother Xander know you're going shopping, Laslow."

"Lady Elise, I could –"

"It's fine," she says, waving off their protests. "I'll be right back!"

She skips away happily, already thinking about how fun the day will be. Behind her, she hears Laslow say, "Lady Elise does what she wants doesn't she?"

Odin hums appreciatively. "Life's too short not to," he says in a moment of rare wisdom.

Laslow sighs. "I suppose you're right."

* * *

Elise sings a song aloud as she skips back to where Odin and Laslow are waiting for her. Big Brother Xander was fine with Laslow accompanying her for the day ("I trust you'll keep him out of trouble, Elise"), but mentioned that he can't keep playing hooky from training all the time. His expression turned serious again before Elise could ask too many questions, and she felt sad because of how much extra training time Xander had to put in to comply with Father's wishes.

She sees Odin and Laslow sitting on the edge of the fountain talking and is about to call out to them when she hears Odin say something that makes her hesitate.

"I know we promised to keep things secret, but sometimes things just slip out when I'm with Lady Elise."

Laslow rubs his forehead in exasperation. "Selena won't like that."

Ducking back around the corner, Elise crouches down on the grass. She knows she shouldn't eavesdrop, but things are getting far too interesting for her to interrupt now. She peeks around the stone wall and waits for the two to keep talking.

"It's harder than you think, you know," Odin argues. "And I know Lady Elise has only the best of intentions. If I asked her to, she wouldn't betray my trust. After all, she and I have sworn to uphold the order of justice and to vanquish all –"

"Alright, I get the point," Laslow cuts him off before he can get too worked up. "I can't say I've always been the most vigilant either. But if what you're telling me is true, you've gotta try a little harder."

"Sorry," he murmurs.

They sit in silence for a while and Elise is about to get up when Laslow suddenly asks, "Do you miss them sometimes?"

Odin stops what he's doing, and for once looks at him seriously. "Every day."

Laslow sighs. "I know. I try not to dwell on it, but… do you think we made the right choice, coming here?"

"Maybe. Who knows?"

"That's not your usual response," he says. "I was expecting some speech about the legends of heroes."

It's Odin's turn to sigh. He grips the edge of the fountain, looking down at the stone paving. "Look, I can't say there aren't days where I don't regret it either, especially after everything we went through. We sacrificed so much. Sometimes I wonder what happened to our world and why we're still here."

"Since when did time travel ever make any sense?" Laslow counters. "And besides, would you rather we disappeared for good?"

"Well, no, obviously. But it's never easy, having memories of a place no one else knows. To have watched them die like that –"

"Stop," Laslow cuts him off. "I know what you mean. I understand, really. I don't think I'll ever forget my parents either, the ones who gave birth to me."

Odin doesn't respond immediately. Elise hadn't realized she was holding her breath, and she lets it out as quietly as she can. It was clear now that both of them were from somewhere else, from another world entirely. And time travel… had they been to more than one world then? How had they gotten to Nohr? There were more questions than ever now that all her suspicions had been confirmed. Who was Odin anyway?

"We can't ever see them again," he says so quietly Elise has to strain to hear him. "I know that. We knew what changing the past would mean if we succeeded. It's not like we had anything left to lose anyway. If we've truly changed things, you and I shouldn't even exist anymore. But we're here anyway, and so it's our privilege… no, our _responsibility_ to live on. For them."

Laslow nods. "I feel the same," he says. He glances at Odin and says, "We won't be here forever," he says softly. "You know we have to leave someday."

"I do," Odin murmurs. "And at first I was fine with that. At the end of our mission, with our sworn duty fulfilled, we would part from those we had learned to serve in order to return to the land of our birth."

Laslow pats him on the shoulder. "Just keep that in mind should you continue to get close to the young princess."

Odin manages a smile. "Yeah."

When she finally approaches them, Elise has to struggle to put on her usual smile. She enjoys herself during the day when the three of them browse through the market stalls and inspect fine wares, but she doesn't let herself forget what she overheard that morning.

The rain finally arrives later that night, soft and steady against her window. She lies awake in bed, tucked in beneath her fluffy blankets. The tears fall quietly, her throat burning with all the things she wants to say.

She wanted to know the truth so badly before. But now that she does, she realizes that knowing hurts so much more than wondering ever could.

* * *

 _Next chapter – Fate can only part us for so long._


	6. In Other Words

_And here we are at the last chapter already! Thank you to everyone for sticking with this story, I sincerely enjoyed writing it and seeing the positive responses from people._

* * *

 **In Other Words**

 **Chapter 6 - In Other Words**

"I don't like it."

Niles glances over at Leo to see him currently brooding at his desk, fingers interlaced in front of him. He raises an eyebrow amusedly. "Sorry?"

"Camilla might be fine with it, but I'm not. I just can't believe it's him of all people…"

"Oh?" Niles says, a grin spreading across his face. "Still sore over that, are we?"

"This isn't funny, Niles," Leo says in a way that Niles finds entirely hilarious. "All the signs are there. She's falling for him and I don't like it."

He waves his hand carelessly. "Be that as it may, it's nothing you should be concerned about. At least not for another few years –"

Leo glares at him. "Don't even go there."

Niles shrugs, his smirk more irritating than Leo cares to admit. "That day will come sooner than you'd like," he says.

Leo just closes his eyes and sighs. Niles almost feels bad about teasing him, but not quite. He pats him on the shoulder as a small offer of sympathy.

"Which is why I'm saying you should start getting used to it now," he says. "Honestly, even Lord Xander isn't as overprotective as you are when it comes to Lady Elise."

Leo puts his face in his hands. "If I could stop caring so much I would. But you know how she is. She wears her heart on her sleeve and it's so obvious that she's been down lately because of him."

"Have you mentioned this to Odin in person?" Niles asks. "Need I remind you, he is your retainer and you do have the power to intervene as you see fit. I'd almost say you have a masochistic streak given how much suffering you've been putting yourself through stressing about this."

"I'll talk to him," he decides. More to himself, he mutters, "Also, I need to stop taking advice from you."

Niles just laughs and gets up to leave. "Aw, now where would the fun in that be?"

Leo watches him go, but calls out just as he reaches the doorway. "Niles," he says. "One more thing. I know you're aware of Odin's origins, so I ask you this in confidence. Do you really think he'll return there someday?"

Niles pauses, one hand resting against the door frame. "Only time will tell," he replies. "But whatever decision he makes, I can assure you he'll work it out with her. Odin isn't the type to disappear without saying goodbye."

Leo nods. "On that, we can agree."

* * *

He finds her sitting on the steps outside the castle, knees tucked in close to her chest. "Lady Elise?" He calls.

She turns in his direction and lets out a small sigh. "Hi, Odin."

He nods sympathetically. "Would Her Highness prefer a moment alone? I too, often seek the comfort of solitude when faced with life's many hardships," he says, gazing up at the sky dramatically.

"No, I wouldn't mind your company. I was just thinking."

He moves to sit beside her, the water running through the fountain the only sound as they sit in silence for a few moments. Elise feels content with Odin next to her, despite the mixed feelings she's had ever since that day.

"Lord Leo has been worried about you," he speaks up. "He says you've seemed sad lately. Is everything okay?"

She rests her chin on her knees. "Yeah. No."

Elise turns her face away from him, not wanting him to see her confusion. "No. It's not. I just wish that things could stay this way forever."

Odin doesn't push her. He lets out a quiet sigh. "Me too," he says softly. "Time flows on, and we are always forced to move forward. No matter how much we wish to remain in the present moment."

She glances at his silhouette, his hair brightly contrasted against the night sky. "I've been thinking a lot these days," she says. "Ever since that night we sat out here together I like to come here when I've got a lot on my mind."

"What troubles you, Elise?" He asks. She can hear that he's genuinely concerned, and she wants to believe that just telling him her fears will make them all disappear into the night.

"It's… complicated," she gestures helplessly. "Everything's so complicated these days. A-and I don't want it to be."

"Is it the war?"

She closes her eyes. "That's what it is now, isn't it? We are at war. But why?" She turns to him, desperate for an answer she knows he doesn't have. "People die and what are the rest of us supposed to do when they're gone? I couldn't stand it…"

His expression is sad, but beneath that there is a layer of understanding. "You never really get over it," he said softly. "When they die and you're left behind. It makes you wonder why you're still here."

"I don't want that," she says, sounding childish even to her own ears, but knowing that it's how she truly feels. "I'd almost wish I'd be the one who died instead."

"Don't say that," he says sharply. She gasps in surprise and looks at him, stunned by the emotion behind his words.

"Don't say that," he repeats, more quietly this time. "I can't bear to think about it. You not being here."

"You're the one who's not going to be here!" She all but shouts.

Odin looks shocked. "What?"

Elise covers her mouth, but it's too late to take it back. "I-I'm sorry," she says. "I overheard you and Laslow the other day. I know you're from another world and that you have to go back someday."

"Ah…" His face falls. "I wish you hadn't found out that way."

"Were you going to tell me eventually?" She asks sadly. "I knew you had some big secret. I could guess that you weren't from Nohr. But I never thought there might come a day where I won't be able to see you anymore."

Her words hang in the air between them. She thought she was done crying, but the familiar sting of tears returns and she rubs at her eyes hastily.

Odin notices anyway, and opens his arms in a gesture of invitation. She hugs him without hesitation, letting out a quiet sigh as he pats her back soothingly. "I'm sorry," he says. "I never wanted to make you sad."

"It's okay," she says, more for formality than anything else.

"I suppose there's no point denying it anymore since you already know," he says. "I guess I always knew I'd have to tell you this story at some point."

"A story?" She asks, cheering up a bit. That changes things somehow, because she can pretend it's just another tale about another hero.

Odin leans back a little, hands folded comfortably over his stomach. He begins this story like any other, and Elise settles in for the adventure.

"Once upon a time, there was a princess born to the Exalt and his wife in the land of Ylisse. She was born with her father's blue hair and the symbol of her royal lineage imprinted upon her left eye. Although she grew up surrounded by many who loved her, she was born in times of strife. A great evil threatened the peaceful days of her kingdom and the brief happiness she'd been blessed with.

"For hundreds of years, the Fell Dragon had laid dormant, sealed away by the Hero King long before our young princess' time. The Fell Dragon's followers had developed a way to revive him by using a human capable of hosting his consciousness. By the time he awakened in his true form, it was already too late.

"Countless warriors fell in defense of their homelands, and still the Fell Dragon's fury burned on, laying waste to the world. Our princess managed to survive to adulthood in these times of turmoil, but was forced to watch as one by one her parents and loved ones fell victim to the destruction. A great darkness had fallen, and our brave princess knew the end was nigh."

"What did she do?" Elise asks, gripping the edge of her seat.

"A divine entity saw fit to grant the princess a chance to change the course of fate – she would travel back in time to before the Fell Dragon's awakening." Elise gasps appropriately, and Odin nods seriously. "Yes, it was a dangerous mission, one from which the princess knew there would be no return. For should she succeed, her ruined future would certainly cease to exist."

"So she… died?" Elise whispers.

He raises his hand. "Steel yourself, there is more. Though the threat of death did loom beyond the bounds of time, the princess knew that certain death awaited should she do nothing. With courage in her heart and the sword of heroes in her hand, the princess gathered a group of valiant heroes to make the journey at her side. Together they traversed through time, back to before everything had fallen to ruin, back to before they had been born."

"Whoa," Elise breathes. "Did they make it?"

"Indeed they did," he says. "Although they left as one, they arrived alone, separated along the path of time. Left to their own devices, it was up to the heroes to navigate through the world that was not their own to find a way to complete their mission. Each had lost so much, had seen more fade away to nothing than any child should ever have to suffer through. For that is what they were, Elise – children. Children whose grim circumstances forced them to grow up all too soon."

She pictures a younger Odin, a lost expression on his face. How could anyone stay hopeful if things had really been that bad?

"And you were one of them?" She asks softly. "How does your story fit into all this?"

Odin's expression is more serious than she's ever seen. He closes his eyes for a moment as he starts to speak. "My story begins with a boy who lost his parents to a great evil. A boy who idolized them as his heroes and dreamed of one day becoming as strong as they were. A boy who traveled across time, across worlds even, to become a hero worthy of being a legend. A boy named… Owain."

"Owain," she echoes. The name feels foreign on her tongue, but she thinks she could get used to it. "That's your name? Your real one?"

"Indeed," he says with a nod. "'Twas the name I was given by my parents at birth, one I hold dearer to my heart than they may ever know."

Elise looks at him, trying to piece together everything she's learned. He's revealed so much of himself in the last half hour alone that it still feels overwhelming. He is both Odin and Owain, one she knows and one she doesn't. What is Owain like, and where do the two overlap? It's clear that there's so much more to Odin – or should she call him Owain now? – than she thought, and Elise doesn't think she'll ever know enough about him.

But she does know Owain too, she thinks. She's seen him this entire time, dramatic speech patterns and all. Odin _is_ Owain, and Elise realizes things don't have to be any different than they were before.

"Owain," she repeats, testing it out. "Owain," she says more strongly this time. "Owain!"

He blushes and turns away sheepishly. "Stop, you're embarrassing me."

She rocks backwards on her heels, smiling gleefully. "Owain," she says one more time.

He manages a small grin, and looks over at her shyly. "Yes?"

"Should I call you that from now on?" She asks, scooting closer to him. He doesn't back away, even when she leans against his arm.

"Milady can call me whatever she desires," he says, slipping easily back into his beloved persona.

"But what do you want me to call you?"

He considers this for a while. "You're the only one here I've told my true name to," he says, and she feels instantly more special for being trusted with his secret. "I've grown used to being called Odin, but when it's just the two of us I… wouldn't mind if you called me Owain sometimes."

"I will," she says. "And hey, um, just so you know. It doesn't matter to me whether you're Odin or Owain. I like you, whoever you are."

He lets out a small laugh, a smile on his face. "Thank you, Elise. That… really means a lot to me."

She hugs him, and he pats her back gratefully in response. "You've been through a lot, huh," she murmurs. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he says sincerely. "Things were pretty bad, but I remember a lot of happiness too. Now it only hurts to think of the people I've left behind."

"Ah," she sighs. "I'm sure it's not easy."

"It's not your fault," he says automatically. "There's something I came here to do. I knew the consequences when I decided to leave. And now it's different because there are people here that I care about a lot, too."

He looks at her and smiles warmly. "People like you, Elise. My heart lies in two places now, and where I'll eventually end up is anybody's guess."

The thought that he has to leave someday still makes her heart ache. But at the same time, she doesn't like the sad look he gets when he remembers the days gone by.

"I'll miss you," she says, even though she knows it's selfish. "I wish that you could stay here forever, but if you'd be happier back home then… I won't stop you."

"Thank you," he says. "Although, to tell you the truth, I've been thinking lately. The longer I stay here, the more I find myself not wanting to leave."

Her breath catches in her throat. "R-really?"

"Convince me not to go, Elise," he says. The wind ruffles his hair and his eyes shine brightly in the moonlight. "Change my mind the way you've changed my heart, and I shall sigh no longer. For the days gone by can never be reclaimed, yet the present moment and those to come can be made ever more beautiful if I can share them with you."

She can't stop the blush that spreads across her cheeks. His words are more wonderful than anything she's ever heard, because they promise a tomorrow where they can be together.

With him standing beside her, she feels courage fill her heart. "Owain," she says, liking the sound of his name. "I like you."

"I like you too, Elise!" He says without missing a beat.

She laughs. "No, um, not like that. I _like you_ like you."

"Ohh…" he says, understanding dawning on his face. Then he blushes, and it's quite possibly the most adorable thing Elise has ever seen. "Well, um, I'm quite honored that milady has such… favorable feelings towards me, and um… wow."

She giggles and feels some of the tension easing. "I like you a lot. How do you feel about me?"

"Well, if we're being honest, I like you too. _Like you_ like you, I mean," he says and she smiles. "Although I feared it was inappropriate for me to harbor such feelings for you given your status as a princess. I had vowed to be milady's devoted companion and humble guardian, nothing more. Clearly, I'm weak to your charms because you quickly stole my heart."

"I did?" She says in barely a whisper.

"You did," he nods, the blush returning. "And um, well, I thought I should wait a few years until you reached a more respectable age for me to admit my feelings. But should you change your mind about me before that day comes, I will hold no ill feelings towards you, although I guarantee that mine shall never waver."

"Oh, Owain," she says, reaching out her arms to hug him. He automatically responds, opening his arms to her and she presses herself to his chest. "You don't have to worry about that. I don't think I could feel this way about anyone else."

"Truly?" He asks, and she can hear the longing in his voice. "I shouldn't get my hopes up, but to attempt otherwise would be foolishness at this point."

Bending down on one knee, he takes her hand and kisses it softly. "Oh," she murmurs, a blush on her face.

"I am yours, Elise. For as long as you'll have me," he says. "Please allow me to stay at your side."

"Forever?" She asks, hardly daring to breathe. "Would you really?"

He looks up at her, eyes bright and full of promise. "You bet. Er, I mean, so long as the sun shines upon this earth –"

"Then yes!" She says, throwing her arms around his neck as she practically tackles him to the ground. "Forever!"

Arms around each other, they laugh together, not caring who might see or hear. Odin looks at her with such warmth in his eyes, Elise can't help but smile back.

"To think that my life would have been so different had our paths never crossed," he murmurs. "Fortune truly smiled upon me that day when our eyes, nay, our very souls met. You changed my world, Elise, and now everything seems more beautiful because you are here beside me."

"I feel the same," she whispers.

"In other words," he says softly. "I love you."

Foreheads pressed together, Elise sighs happily. "I love you, too."

* * *

 _Not long afterwords…_

"So, uh, Lord Leo. There's something you should know."

Leo can feel the beginnings of a headache coming on. "Yes?"

Odin averts his gaze and taps his thumbs together rapidly. "Well, you see, the thing is…"

"Just spit it out," Leo says, already rubbing his forehead. "If it's something bad I'll find out eventually anyway so just tell me now."

Odin gulps. "It's kind of a touchy subject."

"Oh great," he says. "I think I have a pretty good guess. It's about Elise, isn't it? You two are together, right?"

"Um, actually –"

Leo slumps a little in his chair. "I can't say I'm surprised. Even though I've been expecting this for a while now, I'm still not happy about it. But I trust you, Odin. And Elise clearly likes you, so there's really nothing for me to say."

"Lord Leo, if you'd just listen –"

"Still, thanks for being honest with me. I'm glad I got to hear it from you and not Niles."

"Er, Lord Leo?"

"Yes?"

Odin wrings his hands. "I'm glad you approve of me and Lady Elise, but that's not what I had to tell you."

Leo blinks. "There's more?"

"It's about Niles."

His eyes widen. "Oh no. Don't tell me –"

"And Lady Camilla."

Silence. Then –

"Niles!"

* * *

 _And that's a wrap! Let me know your thoughts in the reviews, each and every one truly means a lot to me._

 _As always, thanks for reading!_


End file.
